


The Offspring

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-15
Updated: 2001-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Offspring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Offspring by KarenK

_The Offspring_

By KarenK 

A _Psi Factor_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

"You what?!" Peter Axon squeaked as Karen Roarke struggled not to laugh. 

"Peter, I want a child, but I don't want a man in my life at this time. The sperm bank seems too impersonal, and a one-night stand just to get pregnant is insulting to both me and the man in question. I mean, I like men but I'm not currently interested in a romantic relationship right now. Listen Peter, I thought long and hard on this and there were only two men that I could really consider potential donors." 

"Oh, great, did you ask the other guy and get turned down?" 

"The other guy was Connor," she said quietly. 

"Open mouth, insert foot." He smiled at her apologetically. 

"Peter, you're intelligent, kind, loyal and have a good heart. Not to mention you have a really cute butt." She grinned at him mischievously. 

"I really have a cute butt?" He grinned back at her just as mischievously. 

"Why don't you think it over and let me know. You don't have to say yes you know, and it won't change a thing between us." She kissed his cheek and left his apartment. 

For the next week, Axon thought and rethought her request. He listed all the pros and cons, but it always came back to the same thing. The idea of becoming a father was a really great idea. Peter did love Karen, and he had to admit that she'd make a really great mom. She wanted this child and she didn't expect anything more from him than a donation. He knew if he wanted nothing to do with the kid, she'd honor his request. Peter also knew that if he wanted to be there for his son or daughter, Karen would never deny him. 

* * *

"What?" Axon asked Roarke as she stared at him. 

"Nothing." 

"Come on, you were staring at me as if you could see the answers to the universe in my eyes." 

She laughed. "It's just that my mind is already thinking of what our child would be like. We haven't done more than meet with the doctor and discussed options, and I'm already wondering if he'll have your eyes." 

He smiled at her and her heart beat a little faster. _How come she had never noticed before how devastatingly handsome I am?_ Peter took her hand in his and kissed it, then flashed that killer smile again. "Our child will be perfect, like it's mother." 

"Well, he could be goofy like his father," she replied. 

"Oh yeah?!" He grabbed her and she screamed. They wrestled for a few minutes but suddenly stopped. 

Peter lay on top of Karen as both of them breathed heavily and stared at each other. Her heart gave a traitorous thump as his body pressed warmly against hers. As if Peter had heard her silent prayer, he bent toward her and his breath brushed her cheek, sending her senses reeling. Peter gave her a gentle kiss that deepened into a very passionate one. Electricity shot along her spine and her world seemed to explode into a rainbow of color. Peter's hand's slid beneath her loose hair as his mouth came down on the nape of her neck. 

Karen shuddered and reached blindly for him as she tried to press herself closer to him. She felt the beat of his heart and the heat of his mouth on her neck. "Peter," she managed breathlessly as he pushed the neckline of her blouse off one of her shoulders. He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. 

He laid her down gently and came down on top of her, balancing his weight so he wouldn't crush her. Peter had her blouse off now as he slid it over her head, then his shirt was disposed of. His lips brushed Karen's as her arms wrapped around his neck. Bending down, she placed soft kisses on his cheeks, neck and chest. 

Peter stirred and moaned softly as she trailed a finger gently down his chest. "Go away!" he muttered as he buried his face in the pillow and she grinned at his behavior. She tickled him and Peter caught her wrist as he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. Peter's eyes closed as Karen's lips began to brush along his neck. Sensations bombard him as she caressed his shoulders. He pulled her down next to him and began to nuzzle her neck as his hand caressed the side of her face. Peter's other hand slid up and down her back before resting on her waist and drew her closer to him. Her breathing quickened in response to his caresses. She gasped quietly at the surge of electricity that his touch had produced and she gazed into his eyes with an intensity that staggered him. 

Her eyes mesmerized him as Peter wondered why he never noticed the desire in her eyes before. Karen touched his lips tenderly and then traced his jawline; unable to stop herself, her hands moved upward to stroke his hair. Her voice was throaty, soft as she spoke. "Maybe I'd better leave." Her heart raced as her breathing became more rapid and she trembled from his nearness. Her skin felt afire from where Peter had caressed her and she knew that they were caught up in something neither could control. Karen's blood was burning with need for him and she wanted him as she had never wanted anything else. She knew she should leave, but she was overcome by a wild urge. Peter savored the feeling of her body against his. Her lips met his with the same longing as she felt his arms tighten around her body. 

Her lips brushed Peter's neck as he held her against his chest; he cradled her lovingly in his arms. She pulled away gently and splayed her hands across his chest enjoying the feeling of his heart beating beneath her fingertips. Karen ran her hands down his arms taking in each and every muscle. Peter watched as she caressed him, she seemed intent of learning every inch of him. "Very nice indeed, if I do say so myself sir." 

He grinned at her. "Well, thank you, ma'am." He kissed the side of her neck as she tumbled back onto the bed. At that moment the phone rang and Peter gave a frustrated sigh. 

"Don't answer it," she told him as he started to get the phone. 

"It might be important." He reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello Matt," he said in response to the voice on the other end. 

"It's only Praeger, he's not important." Karen replied as she giggled and kissed along Peter's ear. 

"Stop that!" Peter admonished her. 

"No Matt not you!" said Peter, slightly panicked. Karen kissed her way down Peter's back and he groaned slightly. "You're so bad," he complained. 

"No, Matt, not you!" he responded to Matt's question. "Yes, I'll be in. Listen Matt, why don't I deal with this problem I have and then I'll be in shortly." 

Peter heard Karen giggle in his ear. "Shortly, hmmm?" she asked in a gently teasing voice. 

Peter hung up the phone. "Oh, now your really going get it!" he threatened playfully. 

"Promises, promises," she purred at him. Peter tickled her unmercifully as she giggled and then began to laugh uncontrollably. Peter knew she was ticklish from head to toe and used it to his advantage. As she lay quietly gasping to try catching her breath, he started to kiss his way down her chest and he heard her small intake of breath as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot. 

"I thought you had to go to work? Yes Matt! No Matt!" she mimicked Peter playfully and then groaned as he nuzzled her neck where it met her shoulder in revenge. "Axon, you're a very talented boy! One of these days you're going to have to introduce me to your instructor so I can....thank the woman." Karen stretched like a cat, enjoying the attention he lavished on each and every part of her. 

A cell phone rang. "Oh crap!" she yelled before gently pushing Peter away. She had to climb across him to reach her jacket and cell phone. All during her brief conversation, he distracted her by tracing the line of her spine with first his fingers and then his lips. She hung up. 

"Real life calls," Peter sighed and rose to get dressed. As he walked away she admired the view and let out a loud frustrated sigh. 

* * *

Matt Praeger smiled as he rejoined Anton Hendricks, Lindsay Donner, Mia Stone and Ray Donahue in the conference room. "Well?" asked Lindsay, a little worried since Peter was never late if he could help it if he was he called. 

"Peter has....company," Matt smiled lecherously. 

"You mean he's late for work because of the fact that he's playing slap and tickle with some bimbo?!" said Lindsay, a little outraged at the news. 

"From what I could hear, she was the one not letting go of him." 

"Let's start without him and I'll just fill him in later," said Hendricks in an attempt to stave off Lindsay's anger. They discussed the case and headed out to take care of the task assigned to them just as Peter arrived with a young woman. She kissed him and he tried to disentangle himself from her, but she didn't seem to want to let go. 

"Hi, Peter, are you planning on doing any work today?" asked Lindsay snidely. 

"Oh don't worry Red, he's already done plenty of work....oh, you mean that kind." Karen said with a look of mock innocence on her face. Peter tried to hide his blush as Praeger laughed. 

"Hi, I'm Matt Praeger." He offered his hand. 

She looked at it and then at him coldly. "I know who you are," she answered with a voice totally devoid of emotion. A cold fear slithered up Praeger's spine at how a passionate, joking woman could become this cold, terrifying thing before him in mere seconds. 

"Behave!" Peter whispered in her ear and suddenly she was that passionate, joking woman again except she never accepted his hand and her eyes remained like ice. 

"I always behave except where it's not wanted, my love," she replied and kissed him fully on the lips before she patted his butt and left. 

"She was a good friend of Connor's," Peter tried in a way of explanation. 

"She sees Matt as the intruder," replied Hendericks. At Matt puzzled look he explained. "You see it most often in children with step-parents. The new parent intrudes on the child's loyalty to the biological parent, whose divorce or death resulted in their being absent from the family. In her mind, Connor is the only one who can have the position you're in and thus you're a usurper or pretender to the crown. You'll just have to let her accept the fact that you're Peter's boss now, or make yourself absent when she's around if you want to avoid such reactions in the future." 

"I think she'll get used to Matt after I have a word with her," said Peter. 

"Don't throw your love life out of whack for me, Axon. I can handle frigid women, after all, I do have three ex-wives." 

* * *

That afternoon, after her doctor's appointment, Karen headed for the door, too excited to wait for Peter to return home from work. She suddenly stopped as she felt a burning sensation in her left hand that raced like a surge of electricity up her right arm. She stumbled from the pain and had to regain her footing before continuing onto the lab. 

"Peter what happened?" she asked in a breathless panicky tone as she entered the lab. Then she noticed the way Claire Davison was holding Peter's left hand. 

"Oh, just the usual klutz act. I slipped and cut my hand," he said in a tone meant to reassure her that he was safe. 

He winced as Claire finished wrapping the bandage around his left hand. "Keep it clean and dry," she reminded, before flashing Karen a reassuring smile and leaving them alone. 

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine." 

Karen shivered as she realized that the hand he'd injured had been the same hand she'd felt the electricity in just moments ago when the accident must have actually happened. In fact, she couldn't stop shivering; she felt faint and almost lost consciousness. 

Peter grabbed her quickly and held her upright. "Claire!" he bellowed in a terrified tone as he drew Karen close to his body. Claire came in and quickly drew out her stethoscope to check Karen's heartbeat. 

"Bring her into the exam room," ordered Davison. Peter laid Karen down where Claire instructed and then found himself surprised by Claire as she shoved him towards the door. "Lindsay, keep him out of my way," Claire ordered as she shoved him towards Lindsay Donner. Lindsay dragged Peter away from Claire and outside for some air, but before she could say anything he began to pace. 

"Listen, I'm sure she'll be just fine," said Lindsay in an encouraging tone. Praeger and Anton arrived and saw Peter's fear and Lindsay's worried look. "Peter's friend fainted," she explained to the men. Claire came out with a look of barely restrained amusement on her face. "Peter she's fine and...." she began, but he rushed past her and into the lab before she could finish. 

"Is she going to be...." Lindsay started, only to be interrupted by a loud whoop from Peter. 

"Peter's friend has a very serious condition called pregnancy. She wanted to tell him first," Claire explained. 

"I'm going to be a father!" Peter hollered as he picked Claire up and swung her around and then kissed Lindsay excitedly. The others congratulated Peter as Praeger stood off to the side watching the others. 

"Take her home Peter," said Claire before she kissed his cheek. 

* * *

Peter opened the door and then swept Karen up into his arms. "Peter, what?!" she gasped in surprise. 

"I've heard pregnant women are supposed to stay off their feet." He grinned at her as amusement sparkled in his eyes. 

"I don't think they meant that literally." She gave a small shriek as he suddenly let her go and she landed on the couch. 

"Smile when you say that." He grinned as he splayed a hand on the back of her neck and drew her closer for a passionate but gentle kiss. 

"Wow! Axon you certainly know how to curl a girl's toes." She gave him a quick kiss before she got up and started to leave the room. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to get ready for bed, stud muffin." She giggled as she walked seductively swaying towards the bedroom door. 

"I'll help you!" Peter laughed and she gave a small scream as he chased after her. 

* * *

Karen tossed and turned in throes of a nightmare. She didn't recognize her surroundings, but she did recognize Peter. She felt everything Peter was feeling. His blood pounded in his ears, his lungs hurt and yet he still ran. He dove to avoid a gunshot and she felt his knee wretch as if it were her own knee. A man advanced on Peter with a gun as he groaned while he placed an arm under him as he attempted to rise. He fell back to the ground with a cry of pain. She heard the shot before she saw the blood slowly beginning to spread across his shirt. Peter's face slowly changed into that of Connor Doyle. 

Karen suddenly sat up in bed, breathing hard as her heart raced. 

"Are you all right?" she heard Peter ask in a soft voice. 

"Just a bad dream, I'm fine now." He laid back down as he drew her into his arms. She cuddled next to him as he drifted back to sleep with Karen wrapped protectively in his arms. 

Sleep however, didn't come as easily for her. Ever since she'd been a child, she'd remembered dreams that had come true within hours or years of her having dreamt them. The only dreams she'd ever remembered upon awaking were ones that came true. So what did it mean that she still remembered the details of a dream in which Peter was killed?! Was it Peter or was it Connor?! 

Connor Doyle had died years ago on a mission in Russia. Was this his way of warning her to keep an eye on Peter?! Was he somehow her or Peter's guardian angel? Was it possible that Connor was still alive and communicating with her through her dreams? Her mind raced with the all the possibilities. She finally fell asleep without further dreams, but the nightmare still bothered her. 

* * *

The next morning, Karen pushed her food around on the plate as she wondered about the dream. "Hey, you're supposed to be eating for two, so get cracking," joked Peter. 

"I'm not hungry," she replied and saw a worried frown cross his face. He reached to feel her forehead. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine, and so is the baby, Florence Nightingale," she halfheartedly joked. Her head suddenly snapped up at a sensation and she raced to the window to look out. Peter followed her to the window and looked out. 

"No one is there." 

"He's there, damnit, I can feel him," she said angrily. 

"I'll go check after breakfast--" he started to say. 

"No!" Her eyes filled with dread. "By then it will be too late! You don't understand!" 

"Don't I?" he asked. Then something happened, Peter wasn't sure what. He seemed to lose control of his limbs, his body becoming a heavy and unresponsive mass of skin and bone. The cup fell from his limp, paralyzed hand and hit the floor. And a moment later, he joined it as his mind spiraled down into darkness. As he lost consciousness there was one thing he realized. 

That somehow it was Karen's doing that he couldn't feel his body anymore. 

Karen raced outside to look for the cause of the sensation and to her frustration, whatever it was seemed to have disappeared from the area. She raced back into the apartment and found Peter still unconscious on the floor of the kitchen. She checked for his pulse and called an ambulance, concerned by his pasty color. She stroked his forehead as the turmoil inside her threatened to choke her. 

Karen gasped as she suddenly realized that she'd been the cause of Peter's collapse. How had she managed to put him out? She wondered and feared that she would never be able to wake him again. The ambulance arrived and she rode with him to the hospital, fretting the entire trip that she'd done some permanent damage to him. After hours of testing, the doctor finally settled him into a room for overnight observation and left her alone with her fears. 

Peter woke a short time later and after a few moments she seemed to sense his scrutiny and looked back over her shoulder at him. He didn't look away, but he didn't acknowledge her either. She stared at him for another ten minutes or so. Then she got up from her chair and walked over to him. He felt his jaw clench as she sat down next to him on the bed. "Long time no see," she said. He didn't utter a word in response. He just laid there returning her scrutiny. "I'm sorry." 

Still, he remained silent. "You've got to want to say something to me," she told him. He did, he didn't say it. She looked at him a moment longer, her eyes full of pain. Then she turned back to the window unable to face him. He didn't like the idea of hurting her but he was angry at what she'd done. 

"You heard what I thought didn't you?" Peter asked her. 

Karen turned back and as her eyes met his he noticed they were shining with unshed tears. "Peter, I don't know what's happening, but something strange is going on." She proceeded to explain what happened the other day and at first thought about leaving the dream out, but included it, afraid that it might come out anyway and drive a wedge between them. 

Peter mulled over what she's told him unsure how to come to grips with the fact that the woman he loved had just told him not only was she able to read his mind but could also manage to knock him out cold enough to hospitalize him. 

"I'll go," she said and started to rise before Peter's hand stopped her. 

"You don't have to leave, just explain what happened," he pleaded with her. 

"I can't explain something I don't know Peter." She looked near tears and Peter drew her into his arms to comfort her. 

"Shh, it's all right," he said soothingly as he stroked her hair gently in an attempt to calm her. She was actually shaking and the fear in her eyes had faded some, but it was still there. Karen curled up next to him and soon fell asleep in his arms. The fear had exhausted her and she needed the sleep so Peter let her stay where she was and he just enjoyed watching her sleep. 

Later that afternoon, the doctor came and examined Peter and pronounced him fit to go home. When they asked what had happened, the doctor could only say that from what he could tell Peter's whole body seemed to go into a massive upset. What had caused it, would it occur again, he couldn't say. Peter's body had returned to normal, but he couldn't be sure it wouldn't happen again so he cautioned Peter to take it easy for a while. He released Peter and Karen took him home, where she insisted on doing everything for him, saying that the doctor had ordered him to take it easy. 

* * *

Peter returned to work within the week and everything was back to normal as if it had never happened. In the following months he had finally, after much work, gotten Karen to agree to move in with him. They set up the spare room for the baby and Karen took pleasure in decorating it. Peter took pleasure in watching her change each day as something new happened. He was sure it was normal for pregnant women, but for him it was new, unusual and exciting. 

When he was lying in bed with her one night he'd laid a hand on her stomach only to feel a sharp poke. She'd laughed and exclaimed that it was the baby kicking. Peter spent the rest of the night talking to her stomach as he told the baby how much he was wanted and how important he was. Karen had laughed at all the plans he had for a baby who was yet to be born. He had the baby's life all planned out and was telling her and the baby how he could see him as a grandfather. He'd turned to her and told her he wanted to do it again as soon as possible. 

She'd laughed and said only if Peter carried the baby, and he had readily agreed. The look in his eyes had taken her breath away. They'd made love the whole night, enjoying all the new sensations that came with pregnancy. 

As Karen's time drew near, Peter had also noticed one other thing. He and Karen seemed to have a connection with each other that went beyond the baby. He seemed to know what she wanted when she had gotten cravings without even having to be told. He knew it was odd, but it seemed at times as if they were almost reading each other's thoughts. Peter kept a journal of all the incidents just to see if there was anything to it. It did almost seem as if there was a pattern that had started about the time Karen had gotten pregnant. It was almost as if the pregnancy or the baby was connecting them mentally. Was it possible that the baby was causing a kind of mental telepathy between them? 

As they headed into the doctor's office for her appointment, Peter found himself lost in the possibilities. He banged into the door and Karen laughed. "Peter, generally one opens the door before entering," Karen teased him. 

Peter grinned sheepishly and opened the door before ushering her into the doctor's office. She told the nurse they were here for an appointment and settled into a chair with Peter's help. "Actually, it's easy to sit down. Standing back up is the hard part," Karen told Peter. 

"You're preaching to the choir, sister," said the woman next to her mischievously. 

"When's the baby due?" the woman on the other side of Peter asked. 

"Any day now. And yours?" Karen asked. 

"Two months yet for me but I'm hoping it's a girl this time." She smiled. 

"This time? So it isn't your first?" Peter asked. 

"Six boys; and this time I get my girl or my husband is going to pay," the woman teased. 

"Your first, huh?" said the first woman to the look on Peter's face at the other woman's threat. 

"Yes," Peter answered and cleared his throat. 

"Don't worry, all you have to remember is do everything she tells you," the woman teased. 

Karen wrapped a comforting arm around Peter's shoulders. "Don't worry, Peter, it'll go just fine," she reassured him. Soon the nurse called and they went in, the doctor examined her and then told her to lay back. 

"So far so good, we'll just check out how junior is doing," said the doctor. He set about setting up the sonogram and Peter held her hand as the doctor started running the scanner over her stomach. "Wait, there he is." 

"He?" asked Peter. 

"Most folks like to be surprised, but I can tell you the sex if you want to?" Peter looked at Karen and she nodded. 

"Yes," Peter answered and that one word seemed to be more then he could speak. The overwhelming feeling sweeping over him that this was actually a reality, and he was seeing his child, was more than he could handle. The doctor, obviously well acquainted with this, pulled a stool under Peter as he slowly sank down. 

"New fathers." The doctor smiled and shook his head as Karen tried to avoid laughing. "Actually, it seems they are both boys." 

"Both?!" croaked Peter, and even Karen felt overwhelmed by the news. 

"Yep, looks like a couple of twin boys here," the doctor answered. "Everything looks good and the boys look healthy. You can get dressed and I'll see about their first pictures." The doctor smiled warmly at them. The doctor left and Peter turned to look at her, stunned by the news he'd just received. 

"It's normal to get at least twins from in vitro," she said. 

"I know it usually results in multiple births, but I had no idea...." he trailed off. 

"Overwhelming isn't it?" She grinned at him, Peter just nodded in response. "Hand me my clothes?" 

Peter picked up her clothes and handed them to her before leaving. He stepped out into the waiting room to wait for her and smiled to himself. Twin boys! He could teach them football, how to ride his motorcycle.... _Whoa big fella,_ Peter told himself, _you're getting ahead of yourself they're not even born._ He didn't realize until he'd gone through with the in vitro how much he really wanted to be a father. 

"Good news, huh?" He looked up to see the lady they'd been talking to before. 

"How'd you guess?" 

"Oh, I don't know maybe the silly grin plastered across your face," she teased. 

"Twin boys!" he announced. 

"Oh, you're going to have your hands full," she told him. Peter started to worry, "One baby is a lot of work as it is, but two at the same time and you can't send them home to their parents. The rewards though; and twins have a connection that no one else does," she explained. 

Karen came out and looked at Peter. "Are you all right?" 

"We're going to have to get two of everything and then we're going to have arrange our schedules...." he trailed off. 

"Peter everything is all set, I'll be able to take them with me to work during the day and we'll both be home at night." 

"Unless I get a three a.m. call to catch a flight to Russia," he complained, ignoring the strange looks thrown his way. 

"Oh, Peter...." she stroked his cheek. "Connor's death wasn't your fault." 

"I should have been able to save my partner," he said, a sick feeling twisting in his stomach. 

Connor had died in 1997, five years ago, but what happened never left his thoughts for long. He couldn't even blame it on the fake Connor, who'd tried to work his way onto the team and their investigation. For the briefest of moments he had his partner and best friend back. He couldn't believe it yet he wanted desperately to believe. 

* * *

**PART 2**

They left the doctor's office as she reassured him Connor's death wasn't his fault. Logically, he knew it wasn't; emotionally, even five years, it was a whole new ballgame. They had lunch and then spent the day shopping for baby things. If anyone had told Peter that he'd be baby shopping even years in the future he would have thought them crazy. He hadn't realized what was missing until he had it and he wasn't going to let it go ever again. 

By the time they got back to the apartment that they'd rented together because it was larger then either of their own, he could tell she was tired. Peter told her to put up her feet and rest while he saw to dinner. She teased him that it would be eggs and toast. He threatened her playfully and then teased her that at least his cooking talents, though little, were better then hers. He settled her and went into the kitchen. Taking things out of the fridge, he arranged them on the counter before he began cooking. 

* * *

Karen drifted off to sleep and her dreams began again, but this time they were different. She heard the baby fussing and started into the nursery but when she got there someone was rocking the baby in the rocking chair Peter had surprised her with earlier this week. "Peter?" she said and when she turned to where she could see who was in the chair she gasped. 

The person in the rocker was Connor Doyle! He held a baby and smiled as he murmured to the it. He looked up and smiled. "He just wanted to be held," he said quietly. 

"Connor?!" she knelt next to the chair and placed a hand on his cheek to caress it. 

"He's just fine, and Peter will be a wonderful father to him." 

"I don't understand?" said Karen puzzled. 

"He's my son," replied Connor. 

"Your son?!" she exclaimed, was he trying to say the baby was a Doyle, not an Axon?! 

"This is my son," he said, handing her the baby and then gently lifted the other baby out of the crib and placed him in her other arm. "This is Peter's son." 

"What?!" she exclaimed but when she looked around, Connor was gone. The babies began to cry and Karen bolted upright out of her dream as Peter entered the room. 

He put the plates on the table and hurried over to her. "More bad dreams?" he asked concerned. 

"No....I mean, I don't think so," she answered, puzzled by what she'd dreamt. She told him the dream and he frowned. 

"Connor has been a main part of your dreams. Maybe you feel guilty about being involved with me?" Peter asked. 

"Peter!" she gasped and took his face in her hands. "I loved Connor, yes, but that was a crush like I had on my high school social studies teacher. Connor was strong, intelligent and kind; it was hard not to fall in love. Puppy love and romantic love are two different things," she explained. Peter kissed her and the kiss turned from tentative and gentle to deep and demanding. Her heart began to rush, and heat raced through her. 

How could she not have fallen in love with him when he was such a great guy? Funny, gorgeous and right this moment driving her insane with his kiss. Karen slid her hand around the back of his neck. His arms around her felt good and his chest was rock solid. 

"Karen...." he whispered her name. She'd never heard him say her name that way before and it made her want him even more. He cradled her face in his hands and gazed at her. She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears as Peter lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. 

He placed her back on her feet and she lowered her hands to his hips and pulled him tighter to her. He pulled off his shirt and she took in his lean muscled body, Peter draped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Slowly, he began caressing his way down her body. She couldn't stop herself from moaning and her hips began to writhe against him as his caress drove her insane. 

They'd made love all night before finally settling into exhausted but sated sleep sometime around dawn. She lay in his arms feeling warm and languid as the sun began to shine into the room. Karen snuggled into his chest and listened to his even breathing. She turned and tossed the covers aside but an arm wrapped around her pulling her back and she gave a squeal of delight. 

"Trying to sneak away, love slave?" He kissed her on the nose. 

"Hazard of pregnancy: you never stop having to pee, so unless you want to make love while floating, let go of me," she playfully threatened him. She stood and he swacked her gently on her behind. 

"Hurry up slave, your master demands service." She turned and gave him a look that said he was being goofy but she didn't mind it one bit. 

"You're insatiable," she complained, but the complaint was ruined by the amusement in her eyes. She raced off to the bathroom to attend to kidneys that weren't willing to wait while they played. 

He sat and stared out of the window. In his dreams last night he had dreamt of a beautiful hazel eyed woman who'd called him Connor, and he had been rocking a baby. He remembered there had been two babies in the dream, he had handed both of them to her and then he'd awakened. _Twin boys,_ the thought had come to his mind. _Were they identical or fraternal?_ he wondered, and how old were they now? 

He'd been holding his son, that he was sure of. He had given DNA to help create that child and he felt sure the woman in the dream had been the one who'd given birth to the boys. Why couldn't he remember?! He felt so frustrated, unable to remember anything from before he'd awaken from the coma. Someone had deposited him in an ER five years ago covered in blood and in a coma. The police had been called and a search had been conducted, but no one had come forward to identify him. He'd woken from the coma a year ago and ever since had gone through extensive therapy and tried to remember who he was. 

The psychiatrist had suggested perhaps he was trying too hard, but he hadn't believed that. His dreams had been of people dying and blurred faces that he just couldn't quite remember when he woke. He knew that he needed to remember, that he couldn't frustrated him even more. Last night's dream had been the first time a face had been in focus and recognizable. 

He stared down at the picture of the woman he'd drawn and as in the dream he felt a wash of love. He knew he loved her, but who was she and why did he love her? He remembered a name, she had called him Peter, changing to Connor when she was able to see who it was. Peter, the name was familiar and very important, but he was also very sure it wasn't his. He was definitely Connor. _But Connor who, or better yet, who was Connor?_ he wondered. How could he find out? 

Emily, the nurse who'd been attending to him since he'd arrived at the home had promised to pass a copy of the picture on to the police and change his file from John Doe to Connor Doe. 

* * *

"Connor Doyle, is remembering," said the man on the phone. He waited while he listened to the person on the other end. "I can't do anything about it," he complained. "We never expected him to remember and now he is, so what are we going to do about it?" 

"No!" he yelled and then looking around, he lowered his voice. "I repeat, no. I'm a doctor, not a killer," he demanded. "If you want him dead you can kill him yourself." He was quiet as he listened a little longer. "I don't care if you expose my past -- I'm not a killer," he whined. He took a sharp intake of breath and stared at the phone as if it were a snake. When it started to buzz he quickly hung it up and yanked his hand back as if it were burned. 

A knock at the door startled him and he looked up as the door opened. Emily stepped into the office. "Doctor, John....I mean Connor Doe is here for his appointment." 

"Show him in," he said and Emily left to return a few minutes later with Connor. 

* * *

Karen exited the bathroom and found Peter missing from the bed. She strode out into the apartment and found him pouring a cup of coffee in the kitchen. She snuck up behind him and grasped him around the waist, nestling against his back as she kissed his shoulder. 

"Ah, a cup of coffee and a naked lady getting amorous, what more could a man asked for?" he jokingly asked. 

"That the man put down the cup and come back to bed," she answered, taking his cup and placing it on the counter before she began kissing his chest. He drew her face up and gave her a hot and hungry kiss. "You're wearing too many clothes," she complained as she struggled with his boxers, which were all he had on. 

Peter kissed her demandingly and was gathering her up in his arms when the doorbell rang. "Crap," he complained. 

"My thoughts exactly," she murmured as she nibbled on his neck. "Maybe if we wait they'll go away?" she suggested as she grabbed his rear, forcing him closer to her. 

"No, I better get it," he said pulling away and tossing her his robe. "Cover yourself, you wanton woman," he ordered. He grinned as she swung at him and missed as he ducked out of the kitchen. He pulled his boxers up a little so he wouldn't embarrass himself and hoped whoever it was would go away quickly. 

He opened the door and found Matt Praeger and the others standing there. "Nice boxers, Peter," Matt said as he walked past Peter into the apartment. The others followed and Claire smiled at his state of undress. He looked at Lindsay, who was staring at him. "What?!" he asked frustrated. 

"I never realized before, but you've got great legs, Peter," she teased. 

"You should see the view back here," teased Mia. Peter jumped and then closed the door before looking around the living room. 

"Are you looking for these?" Lindsay asked mischievously as she held up his jeans. 

"You animal you," Matt teased and then sat up straighter as Karen entered the room. 

Peter pulled on his jeans and buttoned them as she smiled at him while placing a tray with cups and a coffeepot on the coffee table. "I'll leave you children to play, I've got to get ready for work." She drew Peter's face down to hers and gave him a hot and heavy kiss while she groped him. "See ya later, Valentino," she whispered to him and then headed off, twirling the robe's belt. 

"I'm glad to see you're doing well Peter," said Anton with a huge smile spreading across his face. 

"Oh, did I tell you it's twin boys?" Peter told them and then accepted their congratulations and pats on the back as they asked what the babies' names and so forth would be. "Well since we have two months yet we're not hurrying with names," he answered. 

"Don't expect two months, Peter, my daughter was a month early. If I remember right, Karen said she was two weeks late and probably would have been later if the doctor hadn't induced labor," replied Anton. 

"Don't worry, Anton, Peter's more than ready," said Karen as she planted a hand on Peter's backside and gave it a squeeze. "I better get going or I'll be late." Peter pulled her back and gave her a tender kiss. 

"Hurry home tonight, I have a surprise for you," he told her. 

"Well, if it was anything like last night I'll be home for lunch," she teased and with a quick kiss on the cheek she left the apartment. She hummed as she headed for the car and then stopped, staring across the street. Connor Doyle stood there and she wasn't sure if he was real or not. _Was he real or was he another clone like before?_ she wondered. As she watched, she saw him fade away like a phantom. Was he dead?! Was that why Connor had faded away?! Was it possible that the reason for his not coming home was because he was a bunch of bones and dust somewhere? She didn't want to believe the possibility; she'd always kept a small part of her that believed one day the real Connor would come home. 

_Is he haunting me, and why now? Why not when he'd first been killed?_ she wondered. 

"Miss Roarke?" She turned to see a man in his forties in an expensive suit in front of her. 

"Yes?" she answered tentatively, feeling something strange about this man. 

"I need to talk to you about Connor Doyle," he said, then just as he stepped forward, a car drove by and a loud series of sharp pops sounded. The man's eyes widened and he fell into her arms, bearing her down to the sidewalk. She felt something wet on her hand and held it up to see blood. Someone screamed and people rushed over as she checked for a pulse. There wasn't any pulse -- the man was dead. 

"Are you all right miss?" asked the newsvendor. 

"Yes," she answered as he helped her to her feet. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?" he asked. 

"He's beyond a doctor," she answered as she rubbed her back, which was aching a lot. 

"Not for him, ma'am, for you," the vendor asked and she followed his gaze to see her legs were soaked and she had a feeling it wasn't from blood. 

"Can you get my....Peter?" she asked him and gave him the phone number as he helped her sit down. She realized her back had been sore lately because she was in labor. Twins had a habit of coming early, and seven months could be considered early. She hissed through her teeth as the labor pains began in earnest and saw the concerned look the vendor threw her as he dialed the number. 

After hanging up the phone, he checked on her and then was called away to talk to a cop who'd just arrived. Peter came up to her, looking harried and afraid. "Are you all right?" 

"Will everyone stop asking me that?" she replied in frustration. "No, I'm not okay, I'm in labor!" she exclaimed angrily. Claire turned to Lindsay and asked her to get her bag before she and Anton moved Peter gently away and started examining her. She answered all their questions as a policeman moved into view. 

"Miss, I...." he began. 

"Can't this wait until she's done giving birth?!" Peter turned angrily on the man. He felt guilty but he was also frantic at the idea that something might happen to either Karen or the boys. 

"Take it easy, son, I was just going to ask if she wanted a ride to the hospital," the policeman told him quietly. "I take it he's the father?" he asked Claire and Anton. 

"Yes!" Karen hissed as another labor pain struck. 

"We'd better get you to the hospital before you deliver right here," said Claire. They helped her up and Peter started for his motorcycle and then realized that wasn't the best mode of transportation. "Lindsay! Um, her bag....." he stumbled over the words. 

"Don't worry, Peter, just get to the hospital and I'll lock up and follow with the necessities," she replied. 

Grateful, he gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before joining Karen in Anton's car. They arrived at the hospital and Peter was rushed into delivery with Karen as Anton filled in the nurse, and Claire spoke with the doctor as they headed into the delivery room. 

Peter had surprised himself by not passing out during the birth. Maybe it was because he'd been so frantic at the idea that something could go, or already be, wrong. He was glad that Christian Connor and Daniel Raymond had arrived in the world perfect and screaming their heads off with a great set of lungs. 

He watched Karen as she slept and wondered what he'd done to deserve this many good things coming his way. _The mother of his children,_ he thought as he looked at her. He held her hand and realized it seemed a bit bare. He sat up straighter as he realized what he was thinking. The perfect thing for her hand was a wedding band! Something tasteful and of course an engagement ring to go with it. 

His father would harangue him for his kids' first, marriage second, but it didn't matter because he did want to marry her and be a family. He would ask her when she woke up; his plans settled, he smiled to himself as he imagined what it would be like. 

Wife and kids -- he'd never thought it would be his style, but now he was looking forward to it. Maybe next time it would be a little girl who could wrap him around her finger. He smiled wider at the thought of some little angel with chestnut curls like her mother giving him that little pouting thing she did when she wanted her own way. 

The door opened and a nurse entered with two cribs. "Hi, daddy, we don't want to wake mom, but we thought we'd visit," said the nurse with a smile as she and the other nurse wheeled the cribs containing two baby boys, both wearing a blue cap next to the bed. They quickly left and Peter pulled his chair closer and peered over at the boys. Christian was sound asleep, worn out by the day's activities, but Daniel was obviously his mother's son. A definite night owl, that was Danny. Peter placed a finger against the baby's cheek and was astonished at how soft his cheek was. Daniel grabbed his finger in a strong grip and began to suck on Peter's finger. 

"Hungry, huh? Well, sorry, the bar's closed at the moment," he said gravely and smiled at the big yawn Daniel gave him. 

"I'm awake," Karen said from the bed and held out her hands. Peter lifted him and gently placed him in his mother's arms. He watched her settle the baby, and Daniel latched on and began to eat greedily. "He's got your appetite," she teased Peter. 

"Yeah, well, if I were him I'd be greedy too." Karen blushed furiously at Peter's teasing. He couldn't seem to stop smiling at the picture of domesticity they presented. 

"Stop grinning like the village idiot," she teased him. 

"I'm so happy I think I'm going to burst," he told her as he sat on the bed. "Karen....I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked so serious she was concerned. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, no it's not that. I was thinking while you were sleeping." He paused. "Will you marry me?" Her response was a sharp intake of breath. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/15/2001 

* * *


End file.
